Enormity of Silver Saint
by Dijah-hime
Summary: Usaha untuk menguak kebusukan Silver Saint menjadi lebih sulit saat Sasuke diharuskan menjalani misi terakhir yang disabotase untuk memusnahkannya bersama seorang gadis yang telah memberinya cinta baru. Of course contain a bit of action!


Tokyo, Jepang  
2012

"_Otou-san_, aku sudah menyelesaikan pelatihan selama enam tahun... seperti keinginan _Tou-san_. Bukannya kita sudah sepakat untuk membahas perusahaan saat aku lulus," ucap seorang pemuda berkulit porselen sambil memejamkan manik beriris _onyx_-nya menahan geram.

"Paling tidak biarkan anakmu ini menjalani kehidupan SMA-nya dengan normal, _Otou-san_. Enam bulan bukan waktu yang lama... setelah itu aku janji akan mengurus Uchiha corp. bersama tou-san dan _nii-san_," pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu menghela napas pelan setelah memutuskan panggilannya dengan sang ayah tersebut. Dicengkramnya erat pagar pembatas atap sekolah, terlalu kuat sampai membuat rantai-rantai penyusun pagar membengkok ke dalam.

**BLAM**

Dengan gerakan cepat kepalanya beralih ke asal suara, tangannya langsung menyusup ke dalam jas sekolah untuk mengambil sebuah benda yang belakangan ini selalu dibawanya kemanapun dia pergi. Tepat saat kepala jabrik berwarna kuning itu muncul dari balik pintu, tangannya langsung tertahan untuk menarik benda yang sudah digenggamnya erat di balik jas sekolah.

"Oi, Teme. Waktu istirahat sudah selesai dari lima menit tadi. Kau memang mau dihukum oleh Asuma-_killer_ itu, ha?" Naruto berteriak ke arah pemuda Uchiha itu dan menggerakkan tangan memintanya bergegas.

**.**

**.**

**..::Enormity of Silver Saint::..**

.

**DISCLAIMER**

**NARUTO** © Masashi Kishimoto_  
No commercial advantages is gained by making this fanfic_

**Enormity of Silver Saint** © Dijah-hime

**.**

**.**

"Ya, ya, berisik. Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, _Dobe_. Cih!" ucap pemuda itu, Uchiha Sasuke, langsung berjalan cepat menghampiri teman pirangnya yang mulai berlari menuruni tangga.

Sasuke tidak terlihat kesulitan untuk mengimbangi kecepatan temannya yang dikenal sebagai _sprinter_ handalan dari perfektur mereka saat festival olahraga yang tiap tahun berlangsung itu.

"Setelah enam tahun menghilang kini kau berubah menjadi siput eh, _Teme_?" Naruto menyeringai ke arah Sasuke sebelum dia menambah kecepatan larinya dan melesat mendahuinya.

Sasuke hanya bisa membuang mukanya sambil mengumpat pelan. Tapi mendadak rautnya terlihat muram saat mengingat kejadian di atap barusan. Kedua atensinya menyipit begitu melihat punggung Naruto, sama sekali tidak berniat mendahului kecepatan lari temannya itu walau dia tahu... bahkan dia bisa sangat mudah mengalahkan "lomba lari" mereka hanya dengan menambah laju tiga kali lipat dari kecepatannya sekarang.

"_Kuso! Aku bahkan hampir menembak temanku sendiri tadi. Reflek pembunuh sial!"_

**.**

**..::Enormity of Silver Saint::..**

.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk tidak tidur di kelasku, Naruto?!"

Seluruh siswa di barisan depan kelas sudah menutup kedua telinga mereka dari lengkingan Asuma-_sensei_ pada Naruto yang sukses terbangun dengan hentakan keras bangku yang tergeser ke belakang dinding dan dengan segaris air yang menghiasi bagian mulutnya.

"Gametogenesis halaman 243, sensei!" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba, dengan mata sayu yang masih berusaha untuk bangun sepenuhnya dari lamunan mimpi yang sejenak dicicipnya.

Dan hampir seluruh murid tertawa melihat laku bodoh teman sekelas mereka. Asuma-_sensei_ yang masih menahan kesal langsung melayangkan sebuah penghapus ke kepala jabrik kuning yang masih terlihat setengah sadar tersebut.

"Menjijikkan, tch!" Sasuke langsung menghadapkan kembali wajahnya ke depan setelah menyaksikan pola bodoh bocah kuning tersebut. Tangan kanannya terulur ke samping menggoyang bahu kiri teman sebelahnya, "bangun!"

Shikamaru yang terlatih tidur dalam posisi duduk itu membuka kedua matanya cepat dan melihat sekeliling, kedua iris kelamnya kini berpusat ke arah Naruto yang mulai tersadar dan dengan cepat meneguk ludah, "untung kali ini bukan aku." Shikamaru menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan terima kasih.

"Hn, paling tidak kau tidak berliur seperti dia."

Shikamaru tersenyum kecil dan kembali menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto yang benar-benar tersadar dari lamunan mimpinya kali ini.

"Ma-maafkan aku, sensei!" ucap Naruto terbata begitu melihat roman _sensei-_nya yang sedia mengamuk kapan saja.

"Keluar dari kelasku, sekarang!"

Sebaris kalimat dari Asuma-_sensei_ berhasil mengomando kedua kakinya untuk melangkah secepat mungkin menuju pintu kelas dan hampir saja dia menerjang keluar sesaat sebelum dia menyadari ada seorang gadis berambut unik yang menghadang jalur melarikan dirinya dari amukan sang _sensei killer_.

Melihat muridnya yang masih mematung di depan pintu yang terbuka dan tidak juga beranjak dari kelasnya kembali membuat Asuma-_sensei_ berteriak, "kanapa kau masih berdiri di situ Naruto?!"

Tersadar dari lamunannya akan si gadis yang menghalanginya kabur dari sang _sensei killer_, Naruto dengan agak takut membalikkan badannya.

"_Ano, sensei_... tapi gadis ini...," ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk si gadis yang memberinya tatapan bingung.

Asuma-_sensei_ menyipitkan matanya sambil berusaha mengingat sesuatu, "Ah, apakah kau Haruno-_san_?"

Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya, menghadiahi Naruto seulas senyum tipis sebelum dia melangkah melewatinya masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia berdiri tepat di samping Asuma-_sensei_ dan membuka mulut begitu melihat isyarat untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"_Konnichiwa, mina-san_... Saya Haruno Sakura. Sebelumnya Saya _home schooling _saat di London. Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik, _minna_. _Douzo yoroshiku_." Sakura memberi senyum hangatnya sambil mengedarkan atensinya ke penjuru kelas.

Suara bisik anak perempuan dan tatapan memuja dari sejumlah siswa laki-laki kini mengarah padanya. Tarikan bibir gadis bersurai merah muda itu kian meninggi membentuk seringai kecil begitu kedua iris _emerald_-nya mendapati sesosok pemuda yang juga balas menyeringai kecil padanya.

"_Hisashiburi, Sasuke!"_

**.**

**..::Enormity of Silver Saint::..**

.

"Sakura-_chan_, ayo pulang bersama!"

"_Ne_, Sakura-chan... sudah sore, sebaiknya kita lekas pulang."

Sakura merapikan alat tulisnya dan memasukkan ke dalam tas, gadis itu sudah beranjak keluar kelas bersama teman-teman barunya saat dia menghentikan langkah dan menunjukkan wajah menyesalnya, "_Minna_, aku lupa masih ada kepentingan. Kalian duluan saja, ya!" Sakura menangkupkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah memohon maaf.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Sakura-_chan_. Kami duluan, ya!"

"_Ja_! _Mata ashita_, Sakura-_chan_!"

"_Ja, minna_!" Sakura membalas lambaian tangan teman-temannya dan kembali memutar tubuhnya berjalan ke dalam kelas begitu kedua teman barunya menghilang di balik koridor.

Sakura berjalan perlahan mendekati pemuda yang masih duduk seorang diri di dalam kelas tepat di samping salah satu jendela yang masih terbuka.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis begitu melihat gadis bersurai pink yang dikenalnya sudah menduduki bangku tepat di depannya setelah membalik posisi bangku tersebut sehingga kini mereka salimg berhadapan. Sasuke tidak bisa tidak untuk tersenyum begitu melihat wajah bersemangat Sakura yang sangat dihapalnya.

"Aku baru saja ingin menghubungimu dan mencari tempat tinggalmu di Tokyo. Aku tidak menyangka kita bertemu secepat ini, Sasuke!"

"Apa kau ke sini karena misi, Sakura?" Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tangannya, kembali membuat raut wajahnya datar saat berbicara dengan Sakura.

"Entahlah, aku belum dapat instruksi dari _Tou-sama_," Sakura menopang wajahnya dengan tangan kanan yang menumpu di meja pembatas antar dua insan tersebut. Tatapan _emerald_-nya masih saja mengintimidasi Sasuke, baginya pertemuan dengan sesama anggota _Silver Saint_ adalah hal paling menyenangkan. Terlebih lagi, sekarang yang ada tepat di depannya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura merasa kedua pipinya memanas begitu memori-memori semasa pelatihan terlintas di benaknya.

"Jadi, _Tou-sama_ juga yang menyuruhmu pindah ke sini?" tanya Sasuke sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"_Hai'_" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali dan memberi tatapan bingung ke lawan bicaranya tersebut, "memang kenapa, Sasuke?"

"Hn, lupakan." Sasuke hanya menghela napas sambil memalingkan wajahnya keluar jendela.

"Ah, Sasuke. Beri tahu aku alamat rumahmu... aku ingin mengunjungimu," ucap Sakura bersemangat dan mulai membuka ponselnya bersiap mengetik.

"Kau tinggal di mana? Biar aku saja yang mengunjungimu," Sasuke berujar datar sebelum kembali mengarahkan wajahnya pada Sakura.

"Ah, aku tinggal di _fleg_ Hiroo 2nd Ave, Ebisu. "

"Tch! Aku tidak heran kalau _Tou-sama_ memberimu apartemen di kawasan elit Tokyo pada 'anak kesayangannya'," Sasuke mendecih pelan dengan raut tak sukanya.

"Berbicara seperti itu seolah kau cemburu pada _Tou-sama_ saja!" Sakura memberengut kesal begitu masih mendapati Sasuke menatapnya dingin.

"Berisik!" Sasuke kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

Sakura baru akan meneriakinya kembali sebelum bibirnya terkatup rapat begitu mendengar sumber teriakan yang menyeruak ke dalam kelas.

"_Teme_, kau sudah telat lima belas menit untuk ekskul basket!"

Naruto yang baru memasuki kelas berdiri mematung melihat ada seorang gadis tampak akrab berbincang dengan sahabatnya.

"Whoa! Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa akrab dengan perempuan juga, _Teme_!" seru Naruto sembari melangkah mendekati mereka berdua.

"Hn, dia kenalanku saat di London." Sasuke menyandang ranselnya di punggung dan beranjak bangkit dari posisi duduknya, "aku duluan." Sasuke melambaikan tangannya singkat dan menarik Naruto keluar kelas menjauhi Sakura yang hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kepergian kedua pemuda tersebut.

**.**

**..::Enormity of Silver Saint::..**

.

Hanya terdengar dentingan sendok _stainless steel_ beradu dengan cangkir porselen yang menyelimuti keheningan atmosfer ruang dapur apartemennya. Jemari lentiknya mulai asik menggeser _screen_ _tablet_ yang bertengger manis di sebelah piring berisi, _tiramisu green tea_, pencuci mulut kesukaannya. Matanya menilik lincah daftar panggilan dan mengecek _e-mail_ terbaru yang masuk. Kedua alisnya bertaut karena tak menemukan satu pun berasal dari _Tou-sama_-nya.

Sesendok kecil _tiramisu_ baru akan disuapkan Sakura ke dalam mulutnya sebelum gadis berambut _pink_ sebahu itu mendengar suara bel dari arah pintu depan. Ditaruhnya kembali sesendok _tiramisu_ yang belum sempat disentuhnya ke piring, Sakura berlari kecil memutari meja _bar_ yang merangkap _cabinet_ dapurnya.

"Mungkinkah _Tou-sama_?" gumam Sakura sebelum dia membuka pintu dan mempersilakan tamunya untuk masuk.

Gadis bersurai _pink_ itu hampir meloncat kegirangan begitu menyadari seseorang yang mengunjunginya tersebut. Yah, walau dia juga akan bereaksi sama girangnya jika _Tou-sama_ yang kini benar-benar berdiri di hadapannya. Tapi bukannya orang yang di depannya kini jauh lebih spesial baginya? Spesial di hatinya...

"Sasuke, kau datang!"

"Hn, tentu saja aku menepati janjiku," ucap Sasuke datar dan ia terlihat risih saat Sakura masih saja memandanginya atas-bawah dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau masih tetap membiarkanku berdiri di sini atau mau mengusirku pulang, ha?" ucapan sarkastis Sasuke langsung menyadarkan Sakura tentang khayalan romantismenya, imej Sasuke langsung jatuh ke lapisan kulit bumi terdalam paling dasar baginya.

Sakura mendecih kesal begitu selesai mempersilakan tamu kehormatannya tersebut masuk, membuatkannya secangkir teh hangat, dan membiarkan Sasuke memakan potongan terakhir _tiramisu green tea _kesukaannya. Gadis itu masih mempertahankan raut kesalnya, dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kaki kanan Sakura dengan sengaja menendang kecil meja ruang tamu di depannya. Sakura makin memberengut kesal begitu menyadari Sasuke masih saja tak mau memandangnya atau sekadar mengajaknya ngobrol, pemuda itu malah makin asik menikmati suap demi suap potongan terakhir _tiramisu_-nya.

"Bahkan jika ada seorang anak melempar bola ke arahmu sekarang kau tidak akan mampu menghindar, hei tuan kelaparan!"

Sasuke menjilati pinggir bibirnya dari sisa krim, menyeringai tipis mendengar ucapan gadis di hadapannya tersebut, "Kau menantangku nona?"

"_Of course, I did._" Sakura menyambar salah satu bantal di sofa ruang tamunya dan melemparkannya tepat ke wajah Sasuke.

Dengan mudah Sasuke menangkap bantal itu tepat sebelum benda empuk itu mendarat di wajahnya. Sasuke mendecih pelan sebelum menangkis tendangan dari arah depan yang dilayangkan Sakura padanya. Sasuke tahu benar watak gadis _pink_ itu, tak mudah menyerah dan sama keras kepalanya seperti seseorang yang dikenalnya.

Dan benar saja, satu pukulan maut gadis itu sudah mengarah tepat ke wajah Sasuke. Tiga senti lagi dan dipastikan kepalan tangan Sakura sudah mendarat di wajah Sasuke, tapi dengan cepat Sasuke mencengkram leher Sakura dan membanting tubuhnya ke lantai.

Dengan keadaan gadis itu yang terjepit sekarang di bawahnya, membuat Sasuke sedikit bingung kenapa Sakura masih bisa tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya. Pemuda itu semakin menekan leher Sakura dengan lengan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya sibuk mencengkram erat kedua tangan gadis itu.

"Akh!" Sasuke memekik pelan saat salah satu tangan Sakura yang lolos dari cengkramannya kini menghantam bahu kanannya teramat keras dan dengan sekali gerakan cukup membuat Sakura berhasil mengubah posisinya yang kini berada di atas tubuh Sasuke.

"Argh!" Sakura hampir melepaskan kunciannya pada tubuh Sasuke begitu merasa cengkraman tangan pemuda itu di lehernya begitu kuat hingga membuatnya kesulitan bernapas.

"Wah, wah. Sepertinya aku datang di saat yang tidak tepat."

Sakura langsung melepaskan kunciannya dari tubuh Sasuke dan menyingkir dari tubuh pemuda itu, wajahnya bersemu begitu menyadari ada sesosok tamu lain mendatangi apartemennya. Gadis itu berlari kecil untuk menghampiri lelaki yang kini merentangkan kedua tangan bersiap memeluknya.

"_Tou-sama_!"

Sasuke yang baru bangkit mulai merapikan kemeja hitamnya yang terlihat berantakan akibat pertarungan singkat mereka barusan. Dia memandang malas adegan ayah-anak membosankan di hadapannya.

Pria penderita heterokromia tersebut tersenyum di balik maskernya melihat tanggapan yang di dapatnya dari Sasuke.

"Oh, ayolah... jangan beri aku tatapan seperti itu, Sasuke."

"Jangan salah mengartikan pandanganku, Kakashi-_san_."

Dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku celana, Sasuke masih berdiri diam memandangi kedua orang yang kini duduk di hadapannya.

"Bahkan kau tidak mau memanggilku 'Tou-sama' sekarang. Itu membuatku agak sedih."

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan pelatihan selama lima tahun di Silver Saint sesuai kesepakatanmu dengan keluarga Uchiha. Seperinya kita sudah tidak perlu berhubungan lagi," tangan kanan Sasuke reflek menangkap sebauah map hitam yang dilempar ke arahnya.

"Hm, mungkin ini akan membuatmu kembali memiliki hubungan denganku. Ini adalah misi terakhirmu, aku sudah merundingkannya dengan ayahmu... dan dia setuju." Kakashi memberikan map satunya kepada Sakura, gadis itu kelihatan sangat tertarik.

Kakashi paham betul ketidaksukaan Sasuke atas misinya kali ini, sangat terlihat jelas sewaktu dia menutup kasar map hitam yang dilemparnya dan kini dia kembali menadapat tatapan tidak menyenangkan dari bocah Uchiha tersebut.

Sakura memekik heboh tiba-tiba, "_Wow_! _Yakuza_ yang menjadi target kita kali ini!"

Pria bermasker di sebelahnya mengelus rambut Sakura dengan lembut pertanda dia senang dengan reaksi yang didapatnya dari gadis itu,

"Aku tahu Sakura pasti bisa menyelesaikan misi kali ini."

"Tentu saja, Tou-sama. Akan kulakukan yang terbaik, seperti biasa," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum pada Kakashi.

"Baiklah, aku percaya kalian berdua pasti bisa menyelesaikan misi kali ini," Kakashi melirik arlojinya sekilas dan melanjutkan kalimatnya, "aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat sekarang. _Good luck_!"

Pipi ranum Sakura memerah saat Kakashi mengecup keningnya lama sebelum pria itu menghilang di balik pintu apartemennya.

Dalam hati Sakura agak lega memikirkan Uchiha pujaannya tidak melihat adegan barusan. Bisa makin panas saja hubungan dua orang yang penting dalam hidupnya tersebut.

Sakura kembali duduk di sofa yang sama kali terakhir dia duduk, gadis itu bingung menatap raut wajah Sasuke yang terlihat berpikir, "_Are you okay_, Sasuke? _There's something wrong_?"

"_Just feeling that some bad thing will happen_," pemuda itu balik menatapnya dalam,"_I've warn you. He doesn't a trust man,_ Sakura."

"_C'mon... I've heard you told about this thousand times. I know you're still thingking about her, but I just dont't believe that Tou-sama can do that bad thing_." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan kesal saat dalam hatinya mulai terasa sangat panas baginya. Hal yang selalu dirasakannya saat Sasuke kembali mengungkit hal yang menjurus pada gadis itu. Mungkin benar kalau dia terlampau jatuh hati pada pemuda Uchiha ini sampai dia merasa sangat cemburu jika Sasuke mulai berbicara tentang gadis lain.

"Sudah terlalu sore, sebaiknya aku pulang."

Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri saat melihat iris kelam itu kembali menampilkan raut menyedihkan. Beraninya ia membuat Sasuke kembali mengingat memori pahit milik pemuda tersebut. Ditatapnya punggung tegap pemuda itu yang semakin menjauhinya dengan beribu rasa penyesalan.

Baru saja Sakura akan melontarkan satu kata maaf, Sasuke tiba-tiba berbalik menatapnya.

"Kau cari tahu semua info yang dibutuhkan tentang target kita. Aku akan selidiki lokasi penyerangan."

Sakura hampir membeku saat melihat senyum tipis yang ditunjukkan Sasuke padanya.

"B-baik!"

Lelaki itu benar-benar paham cara menyenangkan hati wanita.

* * *

**.**

**..::Enormity of Silver Saint::..**

.

.

つづく  
.

.  
_"Jangan terlalu percaya pada tampilan luar... berhati-hatilah dengannya. Hatake Kakashi, bukan orang yang sebaik kau kira."_


End file.
